The Great World Mythology War
by Elina Chander
Summary: Percy and some of his comrades are called to Olympus,but it was a secret even too the Camp Half-Blood,except Chiron.Read to find out what's going on!
1. Chapter 1

A peace morning at Camp Half-Blood….Percy is sitting at the lakeside,when Annabeth ran towards him.

"Hey!Percy,you are called by Chiron!"she shout.

"Is there something wrong?"ask Percy,looking walked towards Annabeth.

"I don't know…" Annabeth explain,she was looking worried too.

"Okay"Percy said,when he was running towards the Big a while he was at the front of the Big house entrance he open the door.

He was kinda supprise to find his friends in there di Angelo(son of Hades),Jason Grace(son of Jupiter Zeus),Leo Valdez(son of Hephaestus),Malcolm(son of Athena), Mitchell(son of Aphrodite),Pollux(son of Dionysus),Will Solace(son of Apollo),Clarisse La Rue(daughter of Ares)and Clovis(son of Hypnos).

"Now,because everyone is present,I'll explain why all of you are called to Olympus…."Chiron declared,as he locked the door."All of you are called to Olympus because there are some problem…and all of you may not back in a long time…"

"What's the problem?"Percy asked

"and why are we may not back in a long time?"this time Jason asked

"I can't answer that,now pack your things and go to Olympus,and **DON'T TELL ANYONE** about this,and Percy…tell Annabeth that there was nothing wrong…and I was just calling you to clean your cabin,not because you're called to Olympus…All of you will go to Olympus at midnight,under Thalia's pine… understand?"

"yeah"answer all of them.

"What's wrong Percy?"ask Annabeth when he walked from the Big House to his Cabin.

"Nothing,he was just asking me to clean my Cabin…"Percy answered

"Oh,gezz Percy…anyway,let's do something…I'm bored"Annabeth said

Most of the day are just like usual….

Midnight,under Thalia's pine

"Is everyone here?"asked Chiron,glancing every one of them."Okay,get going now"Chiron ordered.

All of them get on the van,with Argus on the front,driving the van towards the Empire State Biulding,no one talked on their way to Olympus.

* * *

><p>~.~Empire State Building~.~<p>

"600 floor,please…"Percy asked The Security Guard

The Security Guard inspect them for a while,"here you go…"he said,handing a thing,somewhat a key…..

All of them get on to the Lift,going to the 600 floor.

Olympus

"I wonder what's wrong…."mumbles Clovis in a sleepy tone.

"Don't know…."Will answered.

For a while,they were now they were in the front of the gate to the throne gate was between two statues,Zeus statue and Hera Statue.

* * *

><p>AN:Well,this is my first fic

Please R&R!keep reading to find out the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and the others walked into the Throne room,a little supprised to see all of the Olympian gods and goddesses are in their throne with Hades and Hestia sat in the guest chair.

They greeted Zeus first,then their godly parent,except fo Jason,his godly parent iis Zeus after all.

After a while Zeus cleared his throat,"As you all know,that you're called to Olympus is a ,we can't take the risk that the information will leak we ask you to swear to not tell anyone about this by the river of Styx!"

"We swear to not tell anyone about this by the river of Styx"Percy and the other sweared.

"Kronos rose again and allying with Gaea,at least that what we know,but Athena guessed that they allying with many more forces….that's what we concerned about,and they form an organization to destroy Olympus…"Zeus explained

All Gods,Goddesses,and Demigod tense.

"So…we want all of you to protect Olympus and destroy that organization…"this time,Poseidon who speaked.

"But,all of us guessed if it just all of you and all Camp Half-Blood will not strong enough to destroy that organization,so we decided to make our own organization and send all of you to train and learn at the stongest,talented,smartest and the most experienced teacher…"explain Athena.

"Who?is there even a teacher like that?"asked Leo.

"In fact there are five of them…"answered said in a mix of tense,and amuzed.

"But,we don't know where they are…usually they were in the Idylla Island, but they are also often out of the island…and currently they're out…"he continued.

"So how are we going to train and learn with them if we don't know where they are?"asked Percy.

"All of you must search all of them…"answered Hephaestus idly.

"How are we going to find all of them?"asked Jason.

"we're going to give you a device that show their current place by their smell…it's like a navigator with satyr's nose!"Hephaestus explained with spirit,so contrast with a while ago.

"Do you understand?"ask Zeus.

"Yes,Lord Zeuz"answered them.

"Okay,go then…but I'm not sure all of them will teach you,but I'm sure some of them bring them here too…"commanded Zeus,while handing the device,drachma,and mortal money to Percy.

"Oh,Percy three of them are your bigger sister"Poseidon added,"now go…"

All of them bowed and then leave the Throne Room.

* * *

><p>"So,where do we need to go first?"asked Will.<p>

Percy looked to the device,The device was a square monitor,touch monitor displayed the world map,there were two spot that were the closest from they were now,that two spot were in United State,but not really certain,because they were in world map,Percy zoomed the map by touching tho zoom button in the screen.

Now Percy saw the two spot were at Washington D.C. under the spot there were writing in Ancient Greek and Latin that said,' iatrós 'that means healing and ' omorfiá 'that means beauty.

"I guess we should go to Washington D.C."Percy said blankly with a little distrust.

"Guess so,but with what?"asked Jason.

"I absolutely can't do on a plane,or your dad will blow me up"said Percy.

"Your ,I guess we should go on land…"said Jason.

"Well,we should get going then" Nico said as he walked to the others followed.

"How about we just ride pegasus?"ask Will

"That's a great idea!"pollux shouted.

"I agree!"Clarisse shouted.

"Okay,I'll call Blackjack when we're out."Percy said.

* * *

><p>After a while they're out of the elevator and walked to a deserted factory.<p>

Percy wistle,calling Blackjack,not long after that Blackjack came with six other pegasus and Tempest,Jason's storm spirit.

"Hey, know I don't need pegasus right?I can shadow travel"Nico said as he see five other pegasus.

"Yeah,I ,we don't know what waiting us there right?"

"Yeah,guess your right"Nico sighed

'_Hey, us rock candy.'_Blackjack said in Percy's head.

"Okay,but later ok?"

'_Sure'_

After a while all of them already on their ride,except for one Demigod left.

"Hey,Clovis!get on your ride!Sleepy head!"Clarisse shout impatiently.

But,Clovis is still sleeping , in standing position,no one knows how he can do fact he's sleeping all this time,except when in the throne room and,when walking.

Before Percy can do anything,Clarisse got of her ride and punch Clovis in the head,causing Clovis to wake up.

"Ouch!that's…*yawn*…hurts…*yawn*"Clovis murmured ,he got on his ride ,and he sleep again.

Because it's risky to leave Clovis like that,Will suggested,that they should tie him ,because there were no better suggestion,they tie Clovis with Pollux's Grape vines.

And then they off to Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>AN:Please RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

~.~Camp Half-Blood~.~

"Percy!"Annabeth shouted in front of Poseidon's Cabin.

Because there's no answer, Annabeth came in by herself. Shocked because Percy was nowhere to seen and his things are gone too. Then, she ran to the Big House, looking for Chiron.

After a while she saw Chiron and rush towards the centaur.

"Chiron!Percy's gone!"she shouted in panic.

"Calm down Annabeth, tell me what's going on…" Chiron calmed her down.

"P-percy…I-is go-gone…" she said with a sob, began to cry.

"Calm down..." Chiron said.

Then, they saw Chris ran towards them.

"Chiron!some of the campers are gone!"Chris shouted.

Annabeth was surprised by this, she didn't expect other than Percy was gone too.

"Who else other than Percy?" she asked.

"Nico, Jason, Clarisse, Pollux, Will, Leo, and Clovis " Chris said in a concerned tone.

"What's exactly going on here?" she asked to herself. "Chiron, can we take a mission to find the other campers?"

"No,you can't. I just got information from Olympus that stated that someone would attack the camp, but they don't know when. Still we must always alert and prepared." Chiron explained.

"Fine, we must protect the Camp no matter what, I'm sure Percy and the others are fine 'cause their strong." Annabeth said.

"Except for Clovis, he never done anything except sleeping and eating, right?" Chris asked

"Yeah,I know." Annabeth answered.

* * *

><p>~.~Percy and the others~.~<p>

"Well, we're arrived. Now what?" asked Nico. After they landed on a forest a little far from the city.

Percy looked at the navigator, there was a Pegasus spot on where they were now. And the two spots that said 'iatrós' and 'omorfiá' not far from where they were.

"I suggested that we just walk into these two spots"Percy suddenly said after a short silence.

'_Boss ,call me when you need us okay?' _Blackjack said after Percy give the Pegasus rock candy. Then Blackjack were gone.

"Okay, let's get going then." Percy said.

Then,all of them continue to walk towards the two it was really is unlucky of them meeting with monsters , they were already used to it,but the big three children smell are really strong and there were some other demigod that make the smell more strong, because of that, the monsters coming after them are very very many and seems powerful too.

"In the name of Hades! Why are we chased with many monsters!" Pollux shouted.

"Hey!" Nico shouted, feeling annoyed.

"We've got no choice except to fight them. Let's go!"Percy shouted at the others.

Percy jumped and slashed the closes , he turned around and stabbed more monsters. And so all the others, including Clovis, but he just avoid the monsters attacks, while being half asleep, it's pretty amazing, that he can dogde it all.

After a while fighting and dodging they were tired, and nearly at their limit.

"hey, Percy…do you have a plan?" asked Jason while panting pretty hard.

"No…" Percy answered, in a better condition, because he has the achilles curse. But he has to protect himself and his friends.

A monster attacked Percy from the front, while blocking the first monster, a monster appeared and attacked from behind. He closed his eyes, he thought he would slashed in his achilles spot, but the pain never come, and there was no streght that push him before from the front.

He slowly opened his eyes and sees two teenagers that around his age, fighting all the monsters by controling elements, one with air, and the other one with water. They defeated all the monsters easely and fast.

After finishing the last monsters both of the girls turned around.

Percy had a weird feeling that he knew them. Both of the girls had jet black hair. The one that had short and wavy hair at the end, and beautiful aquamarine eyes looked older than the other one that had long and straight hair, with green sea eyes like Percy. Both of them were beautiful, cute, and pretty in their own way.

"Who are you ?" asked Percy in a supicious tone.

The one with long hair giggled and the other one only smiled gently.

"We're your older sister, Percy" the one that had long hair said with a giggle.

"But I don't know you…."Percy said.

"Of course you don't know us, we never meet each other before. But you feel that you know us right?" asked the one that had aquamarine eyes, a little quite and nervous tone.

Percy just nodded.

"Well, my name is Vorel Thrae" said the long haired one.

"U-um my name is Yfone Blade, I'm the oldest" said the aquamarine eyed one.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and This are Jason, Nico, Pollux, Will, Leo , Clarisse, and Clovis" Percy said, pointing at the person while saying their name.

"Well, what're you doing here?" asked Vorel.

"Um, before that can I ask you something?"asked Percy.

"sure, just ask anything you want"answered Vorel.

"If you are daughter of Poseidon why are controling air and not water?"asked Percy innocently.

"Well, that's because my mother was an aura, and my aura DNA was dominant that's why, so what're you doing anyway?"explained Vorel.

Percy explained everything that happens.

"Oh, that's what your doing, then aren't you going to look for those person?" asked Yfone.

"Oh, I forgot"Percy said as he took out the navigator and see that the two spots they were looking for were at the same place as the pegasus spot.

"Wait! Both of you are the one that gonna be our teacher!"Percy shouted.

"Eh?"Both of them dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"asked Vorel.

"well,the spot that we're looking for was in the same spot as us, so that means the two spots was both of you, and you are the one who's gonna be our teacher, if you want to of course…"Percy answered.

"What? We're the teachers?but we never teach anyone…"Yfone said.

"maybe they chose the talented person?" asked Nico.

"I guess they were…well, I don't mind teaching you guys, how about you Yfone?"asked Vorel.

"U-um, I don't mind, but how about that we search the other 'teacher' first, so we don't have problem if we need the other 'teacher'?"asked Yfone.

"Great idea, but why there's a writing under our spots?"asked Vorel.

"Well, we don't know…but they said 'iatrós' and 'omorfiá' , that means 'healing' and 'beauty' right?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm the 'iatrós' and Vorel the 'omorfiá' I guess"said Yfone.

"what does it mean?"asked Jason.

"Well, I guess it's involved our specialities, like my speciality were healing, and Vorel speciality to make someone beautiful or you can say disguised."Yfone explained.

"Oh, so that's what it means"Percy and the others mumbled.

"Wait, if it was like that….that means the other teacher was…."Vorel didn't finish her sentences, thinking.

"Them….right?"she continued.

"well, it's great right?"asked Yfone.

"Great?Awsome! it's not gonna be troublesome to find them and ask them to teach you guys, maybe except for one person…I really don't know what she's thinking…."Vorel said.

"yeah, me too…but I hope she would willing to teach them…"Yfone said

they was talking between both of them, forgetting Percy and the other.

"excuse me, but who are the others that you mention?" asked Jason.

"can you wait a second, Percy can I see the navigator?"asked Vorel.

Percy handed the navigator to Vorel and Yfone, then they looked at the screen , they looked with the world view map, then they zoom the spot that there were in Italy, that said 'katharó 'that means 'pure' , then they looked at the spot that there were in Greenland, that said 'apénanti' that means 'opposite' then they search for the last spot, but there was no spot left.

"hey,Percy…are you sure the 'teacher's were five?"asked Vorel.

"Um, yeah…"Percy answered.

"So she hide, huh?"Vorel said.

"Yeah, guess so"Yfone said with a little giggle.

"Like always…"Vorel giggled.

"Oh well, hey!let's get going we'll gonna surprise her!"Vorel said out loud.

"Uh?okay, but what do you mean by 'her'? who exactly?"asked Percy.

"We'll explain later, how about we search for 'apénanti' or you can say 'opposite' first?"asked Yfone, as she handed the navigator back to Percy.

"Okay, but how are you going to get there?"asked Percy.

"we have our own ride"Vorel answered.

Then, Percy called Blackjack and some other Pegasus, and Jason called his storm spirit. Not long their ride arrived.

Yfone sang a song that had a pretty sad tone, while Vorel wishtled.

After a while, there was a beautiful white Pegasus and a bluish-silver dragon.

Everyone except Vorel, Yfone, and Clovis(because he was a sleep) was speechless about the beautiful white Pegasus and a cool bluish-silver dragon.

"This is Vyrvesh"said Vorel as she pat her dragon head.

"this is Flavia"said Yfone as she pat her Pegasus.

Then, off they go to Greenland.

* * *

><p>AN:Well,please R&R!

and I need a beta reader for this story, please help me!


End file.
